Product packaging, such as merchandizing cases, may be utilized for shipping, storing, displaying, and dispensing products. Manufacturers often utilize regular slotted containers (RSCs) for the packaging of products, as RSCs can be made in a variety of shapes and sizes and are therefore useful for displaying products on shelves of varying shapes and sizes. RSCs generally have an upper wall, a bottom wall, and four side walls that connect the upper wall to the bottom wall. The upper wall and the bottom wall are typically formed by four flaps that close to form the upper wall and the bottom wall. This construction minimizes the necessary material for construction and, as a result, reduces the cost associated with producing the RSC.
The size and shape of merchandizing cases such as RSCs vary according to the particular characteristics of the product being shipped, stored, displayed, or dispensed and other environmental conditions. With both floor space and storage volume often at a premium, product retailers often require merchandizing cases that maximize product storage in limited floor space and storage volume. Additionally, the design of merchandizing cases must enhance display features to attract consumers and allow for desirable dispensing of the product. Finally, merchandizing cases are typically application-specific; having a shape, size, and/or predetermined dispensing opening designed for a specific retailer and/or display shelf.